Ghostgirl: Fucking Love
by Valeherrera13
Summary: Charlotte Usher esta muerta, pero eso no es precisamente descansar en paz. Aunque ahora esta mejor que cuando viva, tiene muy buenos amigos, y hasta tienen un novio. Pero las cosas para esta chica fantasma se dificultan con la llegada de Sean, su mejor amigo de la infancia cuando estaba viva.
1. Chapter 1

Era otro aburrido día para Charlotte Usher. Sin ninguna llamada, sin nada que hacer. Solo podía mirar que hacían los demás, y todos hacían lo mismo, en esos momentos hubiera preferido estar con Scarlet Kensington, que era su mejor amiga, y que además estaba viva.

Una que otra vez se había quedado dormida, pero dudó que alguien además de Markov se diera cuenta, aunque poco le importaba.

Solo quería irse de la central telefónica, y no hacer nada mas. En realidad quería estar viva otra vez, y volver a tratar se acercarse a Petula y las Wendys, y acosar a Damen, por supuesto. Pero de verdad no podía hacer nada, también quería hablar con Scarlet, la echaba de menos, demasiado.

- Hey, Charlotte - Dijo una voz haciendo que se despertara por quinta vez, ella levantó la cabeza con mala gana - ¿Que te sucede? - Preguntó, ella trató de asimilar las palabras de Eric, su novio.

- Yo no he hecho nada - Dijo volviendo a dormir.

- ¡Usher! - Gritó Markov, y ella se despertó sobresaltada.

Todos la miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Mierda - Murmuró ella.

- ¡No es hora de dormir! - Gritó Markov, ella estaba irritada, solo quería irse, solo quería que todos desaparecieran, quería estar en calma, o quería que hubiera alguien con quien hablar, pero eso no podía ser, todos tenían llamadas que atender, y los malditos teléfonos no paraban de sonar, lo que la irritaba mas y mas.

No lo soportaba mas, los teléfonos sonaban varias veces, y tardaban en contestar ¡Pero si los tienen al lado! Tenía ganas de gritar, de tirar los teléfonos por el aire, el maldito sonido la volvía loca.

- ¡Atiendan sus malditos teléfonos de una vez! - Gritó cuando los teléfonos sonaron al unísono.

- Charlotte, cálmate - Dijo Pam.

Trató de mantener la calma, y así hasta que se fue.

Caminaba completamente enfadada. Es que no entendía porque su teléfono nunca sonaba ¿Estaría desconectado? Pensó un instante, pero no lo creyó. Solo podía pensar que era mala suerte.

-##- -##-

Al día siguiente para hacer pasar el tiempo decidió pensar en cuando estaba viva, antes de acosar a los populares conoció a un chico, que era su mejor amigo, pero él se había cambiado de instituto. No recordaba como se llamaba... ¿Steve? ¿Sebastian? ¿Seth? ¿Shane?

...

- ¡Usher! - Gritó Markov, todos le prestaban atención, menos Charlotte, entonces giró la cabeza para por primera vez prestarle atención. A su lado apareció una chica con el pelo teñido de naranja y una o dos mechas negras y con los ojos verdes brillantes. Tenía un look muy rockero además, pero Charlotte apenas le prestó atención - Ella es Carly - La puerta se abrió y apareció un chico, con el pelo rubio rizado y los ojos celestes. Entonces Charlotte reaccionó, ya lo había visto antes, ya lo conocía. Era él. - Y este es...

- ¡Sean! - Gritó emocionada. Fue corriendo hacia él abriéndose paso.

- ¡Charlottie! - Gritó él abrazando a su amiga y haciéndola girar.

- ¿Charlottie? - Se preguntaron todos.

Charlotte se separó de su amigo y miró a todos con algo de vergüenza.

- Eh... Ya nos conocíamos - Dijo con timidez.

...

- Mierda - Dijo Eric - ¿Acaso no tengo suficiente con el idiota de Damen? ¿Ahora que?

- Hey, tranquilo hombre, nosotros te ayudamos - Dijo Metal Mike señalándose y a DJ - Nosotros la vigilaremos.

- Y a ese tipo también - Dijo DJ.

- Charlottie ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Sean mientras caminaban, él posó su brazo en los hombros de su antigua amiga.

- Eh, algo así. Entonces ¿Te moriste?

- Si. Pero ahora veo que no es tan malo como pensaba. Me he comportado como un tonto en vida. No quiero decirte como morí, da vergüenza.

- ¿Si? No puede ser tan malo, yo... me asfixié con un osito de goma. Algo mas vergonzoso que eso, no creo - Dijo riendo.

- No quiero que te decepciones de mi Charlotte - Dijo bajando la cabeza - Es que me conociste como chico bueno, y he cambado demasiado.

- No me voy a decepcionar. Ya, dímelo.

Tragó saliva dijo no tan orgulloso:

- Sobredosis.

- ¿Droga?

Asintió.

- Mierda, me siento terrible - Dijo él.

Para esto Mike y DJ caminaban tras de ellos como ninjas.

- No me decepcionas, no me importa eso - Dijo Charlotte abrazando a su amigo.

Antes de poder zafarse del cada vez mas apretado abrazo, el chico rápidamente depositó en los labios de la chica un beso, para lo que ella se quedó sorprendida.

Mike y DJ alieron corriendo de ahí.

Cuando llegaron con Eric gritaron al unísono:

- ¡ERIC TIENES PROBLEMAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Charlotte reaccionó empujó con fuerza a Sean y caminó en otra dirección.

- Hey, Charlottie

- No ¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque hiciste eso?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Eso, me...me... Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste ¿Que tenés en la cabeza? ¿Arena? ¿Porque le hiciste?

- Algo que salió de mi, creo.

Charlotte miró a todos lados por si había alguien mirando.

- Bien, no hay nadie cerca - Suspiró aliviada - Si alguien hubiera visto eso...

- ¿Que pasaría?

Charlotte volvió a suspirar y lo miró.

- Sean, me creerían una zorra.

Sean frunció el ceño.

- ¿Porque...?

- Mira, no pensé que se lo explicaría a alguien, porque todo el mundo lo sabía.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Tengo novio. Y se ve muy mal lo que acabas de hacer, me hace ver como una perra.

- No te hace ver perra, en todo caso fui yo el culpable.

Le agarró las manos a la chica y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Enseguida ella lo soltó.

- No, basta. Cualquier contacto puede hacerme parecer una zorra.

Sean rió.

- Pero si aquí no hay nadie. Estas a salvo.

- Aún así, me va a dar un ataque de culpa. Y todos me vas a odiar. Nadie me va a hablar, y voy a estar sola. Todos querrán volver a la tierra solo para escupir en mi tumba.

- Creo que exageras.

- Pero aún así, estaría traicionando a...

-...tu novio, lo sé. ¿Y quien es él?

Sonrió y dijo con orgullo:

- Eric.

Sean pensaba que estaba bromeando. Y rió a carcajadas.

- Ya, buena broma, Charlottie. De verdad, dímelo.

Frunció el seño. Cruzó los brazos y se quedó a esperar a que dejara de reír.

- ¿Terminaste? - Dejó de reír y asintió - Si es mi novio.

-¿Eric?

- Sí ¿Que hay con eso?

- Nada, es solo que son totalmente diferentes. No tienen nada que ver.

- Eso no importa. Cuando te enamoras de alguien no te fijas si tienen todo en común. Eres un idiota, y eres un idiota además por besarme.

- No sabía que tenías novio. Ahora eso no importa tanto, en realidad. Lo siento Charlottie. No quería causarte problemas.

- No importa, por suerte nadie vio nada. Si alguien hubiera pasado por aquí, ambos estábamos mas muertos que ahora. Pero no volverá a pasar, o te juro que...

- ¡Charlotte! - La llamó una voz de fondo, se giró y vio a Pam corriendo hacia ella - Hay rumores que tu y - Miró a Sean - Sean - Volvió a mirar a Charlotte - Se besaron ¿Es verdad?

- ¡¿Que, quien está diciendo eso?! - Gritó ella.

- No lo sé, todos hablan de eso ¿Es verdad? - Preguntó Pam ansiosa por saber la verdad.

- Vamos Sean, a aclarar esto - Dijo Charlotte desesperada.

Corrieron, y vieron la multitud de fantasmas acumulados.

Todos los miraban con curiosidad.

- Hey, Charlotte - La llamó Prue - ¿Que hiciste?

- No hice nada, lo juro - Se defendió sin mucho exito - Quiero saber quien está diciendo eso.

- DJ y Metal Mike.

Caminó con rudeza hacia ellos.

- ¡¿Que están diciendo?!

- La verdad, lo vimos todo - Dijo DJ.

- ¿Que cosa? ¿Como?

- Te seguimos - Dijo Mike, a lo que DJ lo calló.

- ¿Como que me siguieron?

- No fue nuestra culpa. Solo seguimos ordenes.

Charlotte estaba por gritarles cuando se acordó de algo. Le tenía que decir a Eric que pasó realmente, aunque sabía que se aproximaba una pelea, se llevó a Sean a buscar a Eric, y al fin lo encontraron.

- ¡Eric! ¡Hey, sé lo que escuchaste, pero no fue así!

Él la miraba como esperando la explicación, aunque sabía que no cambiaría de opinión.

- Todo fue mi culpa. No sabía que tu eras su novio - Dijo Sean.

- Tienes que escucharme. Fue un malentendido.

- No lo creo - Habló por fin - Envié a mis hombre de confianza.

- Enviaste a Metal Mike y a DJ a espiarme. Primero: Eres un idiota. Segundo: Se confundieron, eso no fue lo que pasó. Y tercero: Que desconfiado.

- Hey, no me culpes, cuando llegó te arrojaste a él.

- Es que él fue mi primer mejor amigo. Lo había perdido, estuve sola mucho tiempo. Tienes que entenderme, no actúes como un idiota.

- No me tomes por tonto "Charlottie" - Pasó por el lado de Charlotte pero Sean o detuvo antes de que se fuera.

- Hey. Espera, Charlotte te esta diciendo la verdad. Deja de actuar como tonto - Le dio un leve empujón.

- ¿Quien se supone que eres para decirme que debo o no hacer? - Le dio un empujón.

- Solo te estoy advirtiendo.

- Pero si yo no hago nada. Además ¿Tu que harías? ¿Matarme acaso?

- Ella no estaba haciendo nada. Tienes que creerle. Te lo digo enserio.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Porque debería creerte? - Se miraban con tanto odio que parecía que iban a explotar.

- Porque digo la verdad - Dijo Sean, pero miró a Charlotte y bajó la cabeza - Yo besé a tu novia, y me importa una mierda lo que digas. Si no vas a creerle, ella no tendría que gastar saliva en explicarte algo. Mejor nos vamos Charlottie - Tomó a Charlotte por el brazo y se la llevó.

Mierda, esto está mal, pensó Charlotte.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte se sentía avergonzada, nadie le hablaba, y ella no quería hablar con nadie.

Todo por culpa de un tonto chico que se metió en su... ¿No-vida?

Ya no sabía que hacer, había tratado de hablar con todos por varios días, pero no sentía valor suficiente, lo horrible era que al no tener a nadie con quien hablar, debía contarle sus problemas al causante de todo, Sean.

- Gracias a ti, nadie me habla. Todo por lo que luché para conseguir, amigos, hasta un novio ¿Puedes creerlo? NOVIO, yo, la chica solitaria e invisible - Caminaba de lado a lado en círculos nerviosa - Y ahora por ti, POR TI, estoy sola, y he perdido todo lo que quiero.

- Si no estuvieras muerta juraría que te va a dar un ataque - Sean estaba sentado mirando a Charlotte parlotear - Tranquila, no estas sola. Aquí estoy yo. No me voy a ningún lado.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Mira, eramos amigos antes, pero no te metas ahora en mi vida...

- Muerte - Aclaró.

- No te metas en mi muerte. O en mi No-vida. Ok?

- Ok. Pero tranquilízate ya, Charlottie. Todo va a estar bien. Ten fe ¿Si?

- No puedo tener fe, Sean. Estoy nerviosa, furiosa contigo y conmigo misma.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Porque? - La miraba confundido. Sean nunca podría haber creido que ella se odiara a si misma. Pero ahí estaba ella contándole sus problemas, Sean no se sentía culpable de nada.

- Si, que no ves que no tuve valor para decirle la verdad a todos, quise, pero nadie me iba a creer. Y estoy furiosa contigo por lo que hiciste, encima ni siquiera le dijiste a los demás la verdad, no. Y además te peleaste con Eric ¿Eres acaso idiota?

- No quería que te metieran en problemas, yo solo quería...

- No me vengas con eso, no querías hacerme un bien, destruiste todo por lo que he trabajado... TODO.

Caminó con paso firme alejándose de Sean.

- ¿A donde vas? - Preguntó él sin siquiera seguirla.

- A hablar con alguien.

- ¡Hey! - Escuchó que lo llamaban, Eric se giró para ver a Charlotte corriendo hacia él, frunció el ceño para mostrar su lado mas duro.

- ¿Que quieres ahora? - Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

- Déjame que te lo explique...

- Claro que no, ya me lo explicaste, al igual que tu "amigo" ese...

- Escúchame, por favor. Solo una vez, escúchame.

Él lo dudó, había escuchado lo suficiente y no quería verla mas tratando de explicarle algo que no tenía sentido, eso es lo que habían dicho, no había nada mas que hablar.

- Digas lo que digas no te voy a creer, ni lo intentes - Le advirtió.

- Me basta con explicártelo bien - Eric asintió, para decirle que la escuchaba - Bien, mira, es así. Hace varios años Sean y yo eramos mejores amigos. Inseparables. No nos importaba lo que la gente dijera, ni como actuábamos, eramos los dos. Entonces un día él se fue, se fue lejos de mi, y me quedé sola. Durante todo ese tiempo me obsesioné con Petula y me "enamoré" de Damen. Hasta que morí y todo eso. Cuando Sean apareció aquí el otro día estaba feliz, demasiado. Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo , me emocioné. Por eso corrí a sus brazos. Era la emoción, él también estaba emocionado por verme - A todo esto Eric estaba prestando tanta atención, y mientras más hablaba Charlotte se ponía mas furioso - Lo que pasó después de eso es que... lo abracé - Dijo con inseguridad - Porque él me dijo que me decepcionaría saber que murió de sobredosis, y a mí no me importaba, entonces simplemente, cuando traté de liberarme del abrazo... Eso... pasó, es todo. Cuando me separé rápidamente de él lo empujé y me fui, todo es un malentendido. ¿Comprendes?

La miró con confusión, pero no podía creerle, no aceptaba que estaba equivocado.

- Yo lo siento de verdad - Dijo ella para finalizar.

Eric se giró dándole la espalda, y ella se desesperó.

- Sigo molesto con ese tipo - Volvió a mirar a su novia - No se me va a escapar.

- ¿Y que planeas hacer? ¿Matarlo?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que si.


End file.
